Secret Origins
by Yeshevish man
Summary: Warning spoiler alert. When Zuko's father reveals where his mother is he must journey to find her.  but where is she? Who is the dark stranger who is lost? What's bothering Toph and Katara? The answer is in the secret origins. R&R please.
1. Prologue: Origin Mysteries

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters from the series. All characters from that universe, except for Yundi are property of... Who the hell made Avatar? (You can tell I'm not the biggest fan…. oh well.) No one but me owns the mysterious dark figure.

Once again, Zuko found himself watching a play about his life, but this time the actor looked and sounded exactly like him. He watched himself as he struggled to get past his father and sister who were guarding the tower where his mother was kept.

"Give it up Zu Zu!" Azula shouted at the actor. "It's no use trying to reach her." But he had to reach her. Couldn't they see that? He felt his anger boiling as he took a lunge towards her- and fell flat on his face.

He looked around him realizing he was still in the audience. There was Yundi standing in the back, trying to get away from his embarrassing friend. Mai stood near him, shaking her head and saying, "Zuko you idiot! You ruined everything."

"No I didn't!" He cried. "I needed to help her!"

"You've destroyed your life Zu Zu." Mai responded, except now she sounded like Azula. She was even morphing into her. "It's your own fault." she said, kicking him hard.

"No it's not!" he cried. "No it's not!"

His eyes instantly popped open and he found himself in his bedroom. He was breathing heavily, and despite the cool night air, was sweating profusely. Phew! He thought. It was just a dream.

He felt Mai stir beside him. "What?" She mumbled. "What happened?"

"Nothing." He told her. "Go back to sleep."

" 'mkay." she muttered, turning over.

Zuko sighed. It had been a month since his coronation as Fire Lord, and he still hadn't gotten his father to speak. Why wouldn't he tell him where his mother was? Did he have no heart at all?

He sighed again, and rolled over. "I'll worry about it in the morning." He muttered to himself. For now, he just wanted to get some sleep.

. . .

Far away, a dark figure stood alone, gathering his thoughts. He knew he had been standing in his room just moments ago, and now he was on some mountainous country side.

"What happened?" He said aloud to himself. "Where am I?"


	2. Chapter 1: Twisted Origins

Crash! The rock smashed against the cliff with a satisfying thud. Toph smiled to herself as it did. Life couldn't get any better then this, can it? She thought. Endless training grounds, good friends, fun every day; this was the life!

"Nice one." said a voice behind her. Toph almost jumped. How did Katara sneak up on her like that? She must have not been paying attention to the world around her. She would have to work on that.

"Thank you," said Toph, without turning around. "Although it could've been better." Like knowing when you came. She thought to herself.

Katara laughed. "You know, sometimes your ego clouds your own modesty."

"What's that supposed to mean?" responded Toph sharply.

Katara jumped back in surprise. "All I meant is that you're so self-centered, that sometimes I forget how modest you are."

"Oh." she said, bowing her head towards the ground. She felt the vibrations as Katara walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It was supposed to be a complement." She said. "Come on inside. Iroh made tea for everyone." The two of them started for the house.

"So what have you and Aang been up to recently?" asked Toph. "Has he mentioned anything about you-know-what?"

"Not yet." came the reply. Her voice sounded softer so Toph assumed she had turned her head.

"Well I'm sure he will soon."

"Yeah- In my dreams." They both laughed at that.

…

When they got to the house, they found Iroh waiting for them, with teapot in hand. He was humming a little tune, as he poured it into the cups.

Katara was surprised to see so many people there, even though it was usual. She wondered just how many people Iroh had invited.

"Hey there Katara. Hi Toph." called Mai with a bored wave of her hand. She was sitting with Ty Lee, playing a game of Pai Sho, as Sokka, Suki and Aang watched intensely.

"Hey there Mai. Where's Zuko?" teased Katara. "Did the Fire Lord not have time for tea?"

"Usually you should look before assuming I'm not here." came Zuko's voice from the Doorway.

"Well hello there Nephew." said Iroh. "Came to join us for some tea?"

Zuko laughed. "I wasn't planning on staying, but for you uncle, I'll have a cup."

Iroh laughed heartily as he poured another cup. "Good tea clears the mind, no?" he said.

Zuko took the cup and turned away.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Um, yes." replied Zuko. "I just have a lot on my mind to clear." Iroh shrugged and turned back to his pouring.

"So what's up Zuko?" asked Katara. "You couldn't have just come here for tea."

"Well if it's Uncle's I could have." he laughed. "But you're right; I didn't."

"So why do we get a special visit from the Fire Lord?" asked Sokka.

"Well it's like this." began Zuko. "As you know, my seventeenth birthday is coming up, and it's going to be big. I don't thing any of you need a special invitation to attend." He got a chuckle out of that from everyone. "But afterwards, I'm having a dance only for my closest friends. You can come alone or with someone else, but please come either way."

"We would love to." said Katara.

"Count me in." said Sokka, stealing a glance at Suki. "I wouldn't mind."

Suki chuckled. "I guess I'm forced to go."

"I'm in." said Aang.

"Didn't Katara already say she was coming?" teased Ty Lee. Then as an afterthought added, "I'll be there.

"You don't have to ask me." said Mai with a wink.

Zuko turned to Toph who had been studying how the table felt for the past minute. "What about you Toph?" asked Zuko. "You might meet someone."

"Um… I don't know." she said, turning away and dashing outside.

"Was it something I said?" asked a confused Zuko.

…

As soon as she was outside, Toph started at a run. How could people be so insensitive? Who could possibly want to date a little blind girl?

"Toph, wait!" Katara called to her. Toph sped up, putting a wall of rock between her and Katara. She felt the vibrations as Katara shattered through the rock. with a blast of water.

"Stop!" Katara called again. "I just want to talk to you."

Toph slowed down and faced her. "You wouldn't understand!" she yelled. "You'll never know what it's like to never be loved!"

Katara caught up to her and saw that she was crying. She put her arms around her, hugging her tight. "You haven't even explained what's wrong." she said. "Why don't we go for a walk, and you can explain what you're scared of?"

"I'm not scared!" yelled Toph. She looked at the ground and sighed. "Okay, maybe I am."

Katara put a hand on Toph's shoulder. "It's gonna be alright." she reassured her.

"I don't know." said Toph, still not looking up. "I just couldn't go to a dance. I never even learned how. Besides, what boy in their right mind would want to date a blind girl?"

"A very pretty blind girl." said Katara. "Toph, it sounds like you just don't want to try. I'm sure if you open your mind, you will find that people like you." she patted her friend on the shoulder sympathetically.

"Oh, I want to try." said Toph. "I just don't think I'll succeed." she sighed. "And even if I did, I'm so clueless that I wouldn't know how to keep it."

"Look," said Katara, "all you need is to start looking, and you'll find the right person. It will take some time, but the better you get, the more people will see who you really are and wad will want to get to know you."

"I guess." she replied, still staring at the ground. "But I still couldn't go. No one ever taught me how to dance."

"Well I can teach you."

"Really?" said Toph, picking her head up. "That would be amazing!"

Katara smiled. "Get ready Toph. You're about to have the night of your life."

…

The two girls reentered the room, smiling and laughing. "What did she do?" Aang whispered to Ty Lee.

"I dunno." she replied. "But you definitely scored lucky in the girlfriend department."

Aang laughed. "Yeah, but I already knew that."

…

Yundi sat uncomfortably at the table with his parents. Why do they have to be so annoying all the time? He thought. Couldn't they ever leave him alone?

"How was your day?" his mother asked him.

"Fine." he replied simply, staring down into his rice bowl. He was grateful for the moment of silence which ensued, allowing him to take his off her.

"Did you do well in your studies?" His mother asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes." he said between clenched teeth.

"Look Yundi," his father began, "Your mother and I are only trying to care for you. We're not spying on you, and we don't want to. We want you to have your own life and live it to the fullest. But, "here it comes, thought Yundi. The lecture. "but we want you to be happy and do well, and if you won't make that happen, we will try to make it happen."

But he didn't need their help. All he wanted from them was to leave him alone.

"Yundi?" said his father, snapping him back to reality. "did you hear what I said?"

"Yes father." he replied. Turning to his mother he said. "I have a lot of work to do. May I be excused to my room?"

"No, you may n-"his father began.

"Let him go." his mother interrupted, touching his father's arm. "He just needs some space right now." Right now? How about always. Nevertheless, he took the opportunity and headed towards his room.

He wondered what Zuko would have done if he were him. Zuko and Yundi had been good friends before Zuko had been banished, but now that he was Fire Lord, it was quite hard to see Zuko at all. Yundi thought back to all the fun they had together and wished it could be like that again.

A knock on the door suddenly interrupted his thoughts. "I thought you were going to leave me alone!" he yelled.

"I am." said his mother sternly. "I'm just going to say you have a message."

Yundi's eyes popped open. "Who from?" he asked with anticipation.

"The Fire Lord."

Zuko! What did he want? Why now? Yundi's thoughts were racing as he ran to the door and grabbed the package from his mother. He opened it with trembling hands and began to read it. As he read, his eyes lit up, and he began to smile.

Yes! He thought. This was great!

…

The dark figure walked down a path. Where does this lead to? He thought. Does it even matter? He sighed and took a swig of water. Where was he?

...

Hey there people. If you are enjoying this story, and want updates on what's going on in production. Visit my profile. There you will find updates on my stories, and much more. check it out. Thanks for reading.

Quote of the day: And the bible says: "And god said unto Moses, thou shalt leave reviews." And they did. And there was much rejoicing. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 2: Preperations

For the next week, everyone was getting ready for the big party. Even Iroh had what to prepare, as he had to oversee the delivery of thousands of cases of tea which were to be sold to the many people who were coming to celebrate Zuko's birthday. The old man helped with the unloading himself, humming a little tune as he worked.

"The Jasmine Dragon will be getting a lot of publicity next week." he said to his nephew as he finished unpacking. "You should have a birthday celebration more often." He chuckled at his own joke.

"For you Uncle, I'll have one annually." joked Zuko. He smiled weakly, and turned to get the next box.

Iroh frowned at his nephew's reaction. "Is something bothering you?" he asked. "You seem a little down."

"It's his master plan." said Mai, coming up behind them. "He's overly worried about it."

Iroh nodded. "It's not something to get all worked up about." he told his nephew. "These things usually happen by themselves. All you're doing is giving them a gentle nudge in the right direction."

"But what if it doesn't work out?" complained Zuko. "I know everything is perfectly thought out, but what if I missed something?"

"Honestly Zuko," sighed Mai, "For the great master mind who came up with this plan, you sure seem to be a little under confident."

"That's because I am."

Mai sighed again. "They were meant for each other, you said that yourself." She put down her box, and walked over to him. "Look," she began, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You're going to do all you can, and that's good enough. If they don't like each other, there's always another option."

"I guess you're right." he sighed. "I am too obsessed with this."

Mai giggled and put her arms around him. "You're always too obsessed with your goals." she said kissing him. He kissed her back, letting it linger for a few moments.

"You're right." he told her. "I'm obsessed with you."

She giggled and kissed him again. "Alright," she said after a moment. "Now let's go get ready."

…

"Now Toph," said Katara. "The most important thing to remember when you're trying to impress the boys is appearance. If you want the right boy to come, you gotta catch his eye."

"But how could I see his eyes?" Toph giggled. They were standing outside the markets biggest clothing district, getting their dresses for the big day.

"Now don't worry about a thing." Katara told her, "I'll help you find a dress that will knock 'em dead."

"Couldn't I just use earth bending for that?" she giggled. "You know, one well placed rock, and WHAM! He's out like a light." The two girls bust into hysterics until the tears came out.

"You know," said Katara after they had calmed down, "Maybe you should charm him with your sense of humor."

"Yeah!" exclaimed Toph. "Bad jokes! That'll knock 'em dead for sure!" The two girls finished shopping and joking, and got ready to pay for their stuff.

"Hey there!" a couple of girls called to them. "That's a great dress you're wearing…"

"Thanks." said Toph.

"…for a clown!" they laughed. Toph smiled, and stamped her foot on the ground. The girls abruptly stopped laughing as they were flung through the air.

"Ten points!" yelled Toph. The two of them laughed the whole way home.

…

Ozai sat in his cell, feeling miserable. His life was at the worst point possible. Constant solitary confinement in the fire nation's most notorious prison, no fire bending, betrayed by his own son. Things couldn't possibly get worse. But the sound of footsteps approaching his cell told him otherwise. He sighed, and turned around. His visitor sat down opposite him saying nothing for a moment.

Finally, the intruder broke the silence. "I'm ashamed that my own Father still refuses to accept his fate." he was told.

"I'm ashamed that I was betrayed by my only son." he replied, still facing the wall.

"I didn't come just so you could wallow in your own humility." said Zuko sarcastically. "You have one last chance to tell me where my mother is before you're sent somewhere not as pleasant as your present quarters." Ozai snorted, but Zuko ignored him. "You can redeem yourself by telling me."

Ozai sighed. "I've lost everything that I had." he said, still not turning to face his son. "I deserve to rot."

Zuko sighed. He had wished he could get something out of his father, but it seemed like it was over. He started to leave.

"-but," Zuko turned suddenly. "I will tell you what you want to know."

Zuko smiled, and sat down. "Go ahead." he said. "I'm listening…"

…

The dark figure now roamed down the path, searching for a town or village where he could rest. He took out his flask, and tilted it towards his head. Nothing came out.

He sighed, and set the flask on the ground. "You've got to drink something." he told himself. He picked up his hand and pointed it into the air. A small raincloud began to form above the flask. It hovered for a moment, began to 'rain' into the flask, but not in raindrops. It was more of a steady flow downwards, strait into the mouth of the flask.

The cloud quickly disappeared, and he picked up the flask. "Just like water bending." he said, placing it into his belt. He laughed at his own joke, and continued down the road.

...

Hey there! Don't you just love mysteries. What's Zuko's master plan? Where's his mother? Who is this dark figure guy anyways? Why am I asking obvious questions? Some of these will be unanswered for a long time...

By the way, the way this story is turning out, I just might want to warn you there is some semi-mature content to come. Nothing too explicit, (Okay maybe some... we'll see.) but for sure no "Lemons." (Although the activity is hinted to.) So anyone who is disturbed by any of this should go find something else to read. Don't worry. It's not enough that I would change the rating... yet.

Quote of the day: Juliet: Romeo, Romeo, Where fore art though Romeo? And wherever you are, tell these people to leave reviews.

Romeo: sure, whatever.

Thanks!


	4. Update

Hey people. I know it's been a while, but I just found my original notebook with the next part. I'm still missing some stuff in the middle, but I'm going to try to upload the next part as soon as possible. Unfortunately, I don't know when that will be. Until then, please keep reading and recommending this if you like it.

The most annoying thing about having waited this long is my story is no longer canon. Ever since we found out about zuko's real birth father and all that jazz, this story has become less and less canon. But don't despair. I am keeping the original story however non canon it may be.

Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 3: Love Origins

**I'm back! Here is the next chapter and it was the hardest to write. Not much exciting stuff happens, but hopefully there will be soon. and now without further ado...**

The hall was elegantly decorated for the festive night as the couples made their way in. Zuko and Mai entered first followed by Aang and Katara. Sokka and Suki followed closely, laughing at whatever joke Sokka had just cracked. Tai Lee and Toph brought up the rear. The crowd cheered as this procession entered, signaling the start of the dance.

Nobody noticed Yundi though. He had slipped in quietly among the crowd and then slipped away to side. He hadn't come to dance or socialize; just to see Zuko.

The Music started, and Zuko and Mai began the dancing. The other couples began to join in as the dance floor became a flood of people.

Toph stayed to the side glancing around the room. She was too nervous, and there were so many people. How would she find the right one? _Maybe this won't work out after all, _she thought.

Toph felt the vibrations of someone approaching her. "Hey there." said the boy who had approached her.

_Here's my chance, _she thought. _I can't mess this up._ "Um, hi." she squeaked. That wouldn't work; she sounded like a mouse. She took a deep breath.

"Uh, hi." he said again. "Didn't you come in with the Fire Lords group?"

WHAT?! Was she going to fall for that? He didn't mention of her feelings or how she looked lonely. He had asked her if she had come in with Zuko. All he wanted was to get on Zuko's good side. No. He couldn't be that smart. He wanted to brag that he had danced with one of Zuko's friends. What a jerk!

She found it was easier to talk now that she wasn't being intimidated. "What of it." she spat, making him jump in surprise.

"I, um, was just wondering why you're here by yourself." he said, trying to regain his composure.

"So I'm not assaulted by intimidating brats." she replied.

He laughed. "Why should you be?"

Toph sighed. Couldn't he take a hint? "I believe that you have answered your own question." she said.

"Huh."

Obviously he couldn't. "You must be too stupid and self centered to realize that you are included in that category." she said, calmly tossing him across the hall. She would have to remember to thank Zuko for the metal chairs.

…

Zuko looked around. It was now or never. Probably better to get it over with now. "Mai," he said. "I think it's time."

"Ooh, Right!" she replied, "I'm going to talk to Tai Lee."

Zuko made his way over to Yundi. He was staring at the ground and didn't seem to notice Zuko aprouching him.

"Well I wouldn't think the floor would be much to look at," Zuko said quietly. "But I don't want to make you unhappy."

"Then make sure I have enough food." replied Yundi, not looking up.

Zuko frowned, but Yundi looked up at him with a big grin. "You always were the hungry one." Zuko replied.

The two friends stared at each other and burst out laughing. "Zuko!" Yundi said between laughs. "It's great to see you again. And as Fire Lord too."

Zuko shrugged. "It's just a title. Come walk with me while we talk." he said.

They began to circle the hall, talking fondly of old times. Zuko talked and laughed but he kept another thought at the back of his mind. He kept glancing around as if he were searching for someone.

Zuko took Yundi around to each of his friends, introducing them to him one at a time. Yundi found all of them somewhat fascinating, but nothing special. He also noticed how distant Zuko seemed to be.

"Is something going on Zuko?" He asked. "It's your birthday and you act like it's a funeral."

Zuko shrugged. "I guess I have other things in the back of my mind." He replied. "You know, Fire Lord duties and things like that."

Yundi nodded, although he wasn't sure. He knew Zuko had been put through a lot recently. He had helped the Avatar bring harmony to the nations, or at least some variation of it. "I guess I just still think of you as my friend from all those years ago. Before you were banished and had to fight your own father."

Zuko nodded. "I guess." He looked around and spotted the last of his friends. "Come on. You still haven't met Toph."

Toph was sitting on the side staring at the throngs of people dancing. She turned when she felt Zuko coming. How did she do that?

"Hey Toph." He greeted her. "Enjoying yourself?"

She shrugged. "A little I guess." Without looking up she pointed at Yundi. "Who's that?"

Zuko shook his head. "How do you do that? Oh, um, Toph, this is Yundi. He was one of my childhood friends from before I was banished."

"You mean from before you started chasing us." She teased.

Zuko laughed. "Well your group anyways." He turned to Yundi. "Toph was a friend of Aang. She was there during the final battle."

"I was there before you." She pointed out. "You joined after me."

"That's right, when I burnt your feet." He teased back. "Do they still hurt?"

"You try walking blindfolded back to camp and see how you like it."

Zuko laughed. He turned to a confused looking Yundi and explained, "Toph is blind, but she's an earthbending master. She sees through the vibrations in the earth which is primarily through her feet."

"Cool." Said Yundi. "kind of like an animal that sees only through sound."

"Sort of." Said Toph. "I learned earthbending from the badger moles. They themselves are blind so I guess that counts."

They all laughed for no apparent reason.

"So Yundi," Toph said after they stopped laughing, "How did you know Zuko?"

Yundi shrugged. "It's not that interesting. We both come from aristocratic families so we both ended up with the same tutor."

"I see."

Zuko nodded. "I hadn't really talked to Yundi in years. I thought this would be a good time to introduce him to my friends."  
>"ZUKO!" Mai called from across the room. "They want to start the next dance!"<p>

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I better go; can't leave the lady waiting." He smiled at Yundi. "It was great to see you again buddy." Then he left to go dance, leaving Toph and Yundi standing there awkwardly.

Yundi looked at Toph and then back to the spot where Zuko had been standing. Why had Zuko just left him there?

Then it hit him. His friend was trying to set him up. He could hear the message loud and clear. Get over it, and move on with your life. He silently thanked Zuko and turned back to Toph. "So," He said, breaking the silence. "Are you here with anybody?" No! He thought. That sounded too direct.

To his relief she just shook her head. "Nope. Are you."

Yundi shook his head, then remembering that she was blind, he said, "No. I'm just here to see Zuko."

Toph nodded. "So what was Zuko like before he got all angsty?"

Yundi laughed. "Kind of egotistical actually. He was always talking about becoming the fire lord, but he still had time to get into trouble."

There was another awkward silence. Yundi wondered whether it was worth it to keep trying or not. After all, it wasn't like he had ever had a good experience with love.

After several attempts to talk again, he just stated the obvious. "It's so boring here, isn't it?"

Toph shrugged. "I guess. Where would you rather be, at home?"

Yundi turned away. "Not really." He muttered. "I don't want my parents near me."

"Why?"

He sighed. He couldn't really explain what he was going through. "I guess my parents just, don't understand me." He said.

Toph nodded. "I know what you mean." She said sympathetically. "My parents used to think I was helpless because I was blind. I ran away to teach earthending to Aang."

"You taught the avatar earthbending?"

She smiled smugly. "Sure did. I could tell you all sorts of embarrassing stories about him." She winked which was strange since she was blind. It actually kind of fascinated him.

It's now or never. Yundi thought. "You know," He said, "There's no point in just standing here doing nothing. You want to dance?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you want to dance." Yundi repeated.

"I heard you." She said, "It just surprised me is all." She laughed nervously.

They were silent for a moment.

"So," Yundi prompted.

"So what?"

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Want to dance."

Toph shrugged. "I guess so."

They began to sway t the music slowly, then fast, then slow. Letting the music take them where ever it wanted.

I really am falling in love. Thought Toph. This is so exciting.

She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed heavily. She felt his arms around her and realized how soft his skin was. She stroked his cheek and whispered. "You're like a baby."

They laughed and spun to the music, one thought on both of their minds: This is amazing!

Neither one of them wanted it to stop, but the song ended so they sat down.

"They were both laughing and gasping for breath. "That was fun." Yundi said, panting.

Toph nodded in agreement. "It sure was."

They sat there for a minute, catching their breath. Yundi looked around the hall and all the people talking and laughing. Some called for the band to play the next song already. He thought he saw Zuko look at him and wink. He winked back just for good measure.

"Well I'm all sweaty." Toph said.

"Me too." He agreed. "Why don't we go for a walk? You know, outside. Just to cool off."

Toph smiled and took his hand. "I would like that."

The two of them stepped outside. The night air felt cool after all the dancing. The moon was shining strongly, illuminating the already dimly lit pathway.

They walked in silence for a while. All the while holding hands and enjoying the cool air. They stopped when they reached the steps and sat down, looking out at the fountain in the courtyard. Toph rested her head on Yundi's shoulder. The moon light reflected off the water and bounced back at them creating a perfect silhouette to anyone watching.

Yundi felt like he had to say something. "It really is a beautiful night out, isn't it?" He said, then hastily added, "I mean, I wish you could see it. That is…"

Toph just laughed. "It's okay. I thought it was sweet."

Yundi's shoulders relaxed visibly.

"In fact," she continued "It's so sweet, I should give you something for it." She turned and placed her hand on his cheek. Slowly, she leaned in close, and Yundi suddenly felt her kissing him. He gave a start, but then began to return the kiss.

After a few seconds, she pulled away, but Yundi kept going at it, tracing her jawline down to her neck with soft kisses. "Hmmmmmm." She sighed and tilted her head back.

He placed his hands on her waist, and started back up to her mouth. Once again their lips found each other's, and they began to kiss again. The kisses were getting sloppier but they didn't mind.

As all this was going on, Toph thought she felt strong vibrations coming from behind the pillars. She pulled back to say something, but then decided not to.

"Yundi," she whispered. "This is amazing."

Yundi nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"You know," She continued. "I always thought that I would never fall in love. After all, who could love a blind girl? But you proved me wrong. Thank you." She kissed him again. "Besides, I think there are some major advantages to a relationship like this."

"Like what?"

Toph grinned. "I don't have to look at you if you're ugly."

He laughed and returned to kissing her.

Now, thought Toph, This is the good life.

…

The dark figure was tired. He had been walking for days with almost no rest. He had no money on him so he couldn't stay at an inn and he had no way to get back home. He sat down on a tree stump to rest and think.

He wasn't sure, but he could've sworn the village people had been talking about the Fire Lords birthday and the bending displays. If that was true he was in an Avatar universe. But that was impossible. Was this all a figment of his imagination? What if he made a mistake on the machine which put him in a coma? He could be dying and not know it.

He pinched himself. No, he was definitely awake. So then what was this place? And why had the machine sent him here? It was so confusing.

He shook his head and stood up. "Better keep moving." He said to no one in particular. "I'll find a way out of here eventually." Then he turned and started his trek down the long road.

...

**And there you have it. Things will pick up soon I promise. I know the whole TophxYundi thing is ridiculous, but believe it or not, it's actually plot related. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner. (Like within the next year.) Don't forget that a review a day keeps the vampires away. Especially the Twilight ones. **


End file.
